residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomé Laga
"Wesker tought me only one thing, the only thing that can defeat power, is more power!" Tomé Laga is the main antagonist in Resident Evil 6: Nightmare Reborn. He was once a member of the Umbrella African Facility, then, he turned sides and became a member of the B.S.A.A. Finally, he once more changed sides and became one of the most searched terrorist in the world, but the reasons of this are yet to be revealed. He is the creator of the G-Veronica Virus and the Dart Shooter. =First Years= Tomé Laga was born in the Kijuju region, in 1981 , in Africa, but at the age of four he was abbandoned in a small outside village. There, he developed an incredible intelligence and also an interest in botanics. When he was six years old, the village was suffering of several diseases. Tomé succsesfully created a medicine ,based only on regional herbs, that worked at it´s full healing capacity. He suministreted it to every villager and they were completley healed. Then, at the age of eight, he learned architecture reading only books, based on that, and with a little help of the villagers, he helped to expand the village by creating houses, a small hospital and even a school, transforming it into a small town .He also built a Mansion-like house for himself. Also, the local guerrilla trained him on how to use handguns and knifes in exchange for medical assistance. Umbrella Age 10 At the age of ten, the Umbrella corporation was starting to expand itself into Africa. When they were building the Umbrella African Factory, they learned about Tomé´s incredible abilities and high quimical intelligence. Umbrella offered him a top-rank position as the African Branch #1 cientist. Tomé accepted under the condition that he could still return to the town. Umbrella accepted and they also tought him to speak english. Age 11-12 "The most ironic thing is that I have helped destroy everything that I once built." After a year, Tomé had a good position in Umbrella. However, the chief of the Factory, Chief Raman, didn´t like Tomé and Tomé didn´t like him neither. Tomé believed that Chief Raman was a corrupt person, and that the only reason he was in Umbrella was to gain power. Then, two other cientists, Amaka Alomar and Kimo Alomar learned that Chief Raman was planning to sell the B.O.W.s that were being created there to the black market. They told Tomé about this, which made Chief Raman´s paranoia about Tomé grew stronger. Due to this, Chief Raman locked up Tomé in the last floor of Tomé´s mansion for nearley a year, where he created an anti-B.O.W weapon called the Dart Shooter. At the age of twelve, one afternoon, he heard a big explosion outside the mansion. Then, a U.B.C.S. team was sent to murder Tomé, but a second U.B.S.C. team rescued him from the first one. They told him that due to unknow reasons, a t-virus outbrake had occured in the town, and that the first U.B.C.S. team was sent to murder him by Chief Raman. The second team was sent by the European branch to save him because Umbrella believed that he was way too valuable for them. While they were escaping, they were attacked by a monster (which was Chief Raman in a mutated form). The hole U.B.C.S. team was whipped out by it, but Tomé survived. He grabbed his Dart Shooter, a knife and he stucked up in ammo. While he was trying to escape the zombie-infested town, he met a survivor, Kwon Alomar. Kwon said that he was there on his brother´s petition, and that he came to rescue his niece, Sheva Alomar. Kwon asked for Tomé´s help to save her. Tomé accepted and together they went to rescue Sheva. Once again, they were attacked by the monster. By this time, Tomé realised that the monster was Chief Raman infected on massive levels with the t-virus. Tomé was able to stop him, and they rescued Sheva shortly after. Then, Kwon told Tomé that he had to do something, and that he needed to separete from them for a while. Tomé accepted but this made Tomé to became suspicious of Kwon. He told they would rendevouz at Tomé´s mansion, he remembered that there was a small radio comunicator which they could use to contact someone to ask for rescue. He contacted Umbrella and asked for another evac. It was accepted, and while they were heading to the rendezvous point, they were once again attacked by the mutated Chief Raman. Tomé told Kwon to take the children away while he stopped Chief Raman. He said that he would join them after. Finally, he was able to kill Chief Raman for good. But when he catched up with the other survivors, Kwon told Tomé that he was an employer of Umbrella and that he was there to "deleate all data of this incident, including you". The U.B.S.C. tried to murder Tomé, but he managed to fled into the jungle.No word was heard of him untill many years later. B.S.A.A. "I made a huge mistake when I abandoned my people 10 years ago, I shall go back to correct that mistake know that I can." After 2003, when Umbrella was finally destroyed, Tomé made his first re-appearence at the age of 22. He flew to America searching for a new life. When he got there, he went to the B.S.A.A. head-quarters looking for a job. When he told everything he knew to the chair-men, they offered him a job as a top-cientist, the same one he had in Umbrella, and also they made him a field agent. One of the best they had. He also had unlimited access to every Umbrella file they had. It was here where he started to show interest in two specific files: the g-virus and the t-veronica virus. He stated that this two viruses were almost perfect, but both had two specific flaws: the g-virus was unstable and it gained complete controll over the host´s mind and body and the t-veronica virus needed a long time to adapt into the host´s body. Tomé began a research on how to fuse this two viruses, he believed that each one corrected the other one´s flaws. His research was difficult, due to the fact that he had no samples of neither of the viruses. After one year, he found a way on how to do it. He presented his research to the B.S.A.A. head chair-men and he requested samples of the viruses. He stated that if he had them, he would be able to create the supreme virus and to use it for mankind´s good. However, the counsile denied his request, they believed that it was too dangerous to create another virus, and also, they said that there were no more existing samples alive of neither of them. Tomé accepted this, and began a new research on either if he could find samples, or hoe to create them. He then found out that there were still two samples of each virus: there was an unactive g-virus embryo implanted in Sherry Birkin´s body and the t-Veronica virus was still active in Steve Burnside, who was revived by The Agency, just as Wesker stated in the end of Resident Evil:Code Veronica. Tomé went on a secret and dangerous mission to retrieve the samples off this two´s bodies. Also, Tomé bought every t-virus sample he was able to found in the black market, of course, behind the B.S.A.A.´s back. Rescuing Steve Burnside "If you give me a sample of your blood, I´ll give you anything you want. Really....ANYTHING" He decided to first rescue Steve, because he was under less security than Sherry. He infiltrated in one of The Agency's secret base in which Steve was being imprisioned. To create a diversion Tomé released one of the t-virus´ sample to create a small bio-hazard outbrake. In order to secure that the outbrake didn´t got out of the facility, Tomé set up bombs in the base to blew it after he was done. He managed to get to Steve, which was in his mutated form, this confirmed Tomé that Steve had control over the virus, and that the virus was in fact the t-veronica virus. Tomé told Steve that he was there to rescue him, and in exchange he wanted a blood sample from Steve. Steve said that he would only help him if he reunited him with Claire Redfield. Tomé accepted, but he told Steve that first they had to rescue "his daughter". Tomé lied to Steve saying that Claire Redfield had a "daughter" called Sherry and that she was being held prisioner by the U.S. Goverment. Steve agreed and together they went to "rescue" Sherry. Rescuing Sherry Birkin "Steve....meet your daughter.......Sherry" They succesfully got to the place were Sherry, now 18 years old, was being held. With Tomé´s fighting skills and Steve´s powers, they rescued her in no time. After that, Steve protected Sherry from Tomé and told him that he couldn´t have anything from neither of them until they met Claire. Reunion with Claire Redfield "I´m not a bad person, I just have to use cruel means to get what I need, not what I desire." Tomé contacted Claire and told her that he had two valuable objects of her that she once lost and that he wanted to give them back to her. They met up in a small park in Harvardville. He allowed Steve and Sherry to go with Claire. After the three of them were once again together, Tomé demanded Steve and Sherry to hand over the samplesas they said they would. Claire told them not to do it, but they did. Tomé told Claire that she didn´t need to worry, that he would make good use of the samples. Diane Lisboa In 2005, Tomé Laga was teamed up with another B.S.A.A. member from the South American branch, Diane Lisboa. they had a deep and powerfull partnership, similar to the one between Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. As Tomé, she had high skills for both being a cientist and as a field agent. In 2005, the B.S.A.A. got intell about biohazard outbrakes in several places around the globe, presumabley caused by the head of the Republic of Nagiri, Miguel Grandé. They were sent on several missions to analyze the situation and to try to stop the outbrakes (this outbrakes were the one caused by Frederic Downing, which were stopped by Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield). In this missions, their bond grew stronger as partners. After TriCell bought WillPharma, and Excella Gionne began working with Wesker in the Uroboros proyect, both Tomé and Diane were moved to the B.S.A.A. West African branch because of Tomé´s knowledge on the area. The chieff of the B.S.A.A. West African branch head-quarters, chieff Gashan started to investigate on TriCell and it´s connection to bio-terrorism. He found out that Excella Gionne was directly involved in this, and he sent on a secret and forbidden mission Tomé� and Diane to investigate her, but he didn´t inform them that the mission was secret. He established a direct link with them. They were sent to the abbandoned Umbrella Facility in the Kijuju region. They discovered that TriCell was making a special research in all the information left behind by Umbrella. After walking further inside, they found Excella Gionne working with other researchers. They proceed to arrest, but Excella unleashed upon them the first Majinis ever created (this might be a resemblance of Tomé fighting the first zombies in 1993). Despite the fact that this were still Plagas-Type 2 Majinis, due to the fact that this was the first time they encountered them, and that they attack on groups, Tomé and Diane had a difficult time defeating them. Excella escaped, and Diane was heavily injured. When Tomé asked for a medical evac, the chieff rejected it because the mission was not supposed to be on motion. Tomé desperatley tried to take Diane out by himself. After a while, Tomé fainted. Since none of them ever appeared again, chieff Gashan said that they fled together, and he gave them for dead. Awakening "Wesker: Remember, Tomé, the only thing that can defeat their power, is our power." After Tomé woke up, he was in some kind of hospital. Next, he saw Albert Wesker. Wesker told Tomé that he was the one who saved him. Tomé asked about Diane, and Wesker told him that unfortunatley she couldn´t make it. He used Tomé´s recent experience to turn him on his side. Wesker offered Tomé anything he needed to complete his research on the G-Veronica virus. Tomé finally accepted, and he helped Wesker and Excella on their research in Uroboros. By this time, Jill Valentine was allready the first test subject of Wesker, and Tomé helped him by creating the machine that suministrated the P30 to Jill. Wesker told Tomé that he was his "insurance policy", he told him that in case Wesker´s plans failed (which eventually did), Tomé was supposed to do what Wesker couldn´t. After Wesker left, Tomé injected himself with his creation, and he became ready to due what he swore. 2010 (Main article: Resident Evil 6: Nightmare Reborn) Wesker died, so as Excella, and TriCell was destroyed. It was time for Tomé´s plans to be set in motion. Since he was still officially a member of the B.S.A.A., the first thing he did was to go back to the African Head-quarters, were he released the t-virus in the water service. He locked himself up with chieff Gashan and interrogated him. After having the information he wanted, he blew up a bomb in the place, which set off the water sprayers, infecting every one that died in there. He recorded a video in which he requested that Chris Redfield and his team were sent after him. After being chased aroun the world by the B.S.A.A. and by the U.S. Goverment (which sent Leon S. Kennedy after him because they found out about that Tomé "kidnapped" Sherry Birkin), Tomé was able to escape, and his whereabouts are still unkown. Category:Antoganist